Kanwulf
Kanwulf the Destroyer was born in 802 in Halfs Fjord, Norway. He was first killed in 834 during a raid on an English town. He revived as an Immortal, and was found by the Immortal, Hubba, who taught him what he was, and the rules of the Game. Kanwulf eventually met the young Immortal, Martin Hyde, in England, and became his teacher. In 1624, he and his men raided into Scotland, the small village of Glenfinnan, and slaughtered many people, including Ian MacLeod, the clan chieftain, and father of Immortal, Duncan MacLeod. Kanwulf was then hunted by MacLeod, who sought vengeance. MacLeod, Immortal only for a few years, he had as yet, no teacher, and knew none of the rules of his new existence. The moment he met Kanwulf was the first he would sense the presence of an Immortal. Kanwulf and MacLeod fought, and Kanwulf fell to the Highlander, but MacLeod was as yet unaware that the only way for Kanwulf to really die was to behead him. MacLeod thought his enemy dead, and took Kanwulf's battle axe, burying it with his father. The battle axe was Kanwulf's most prized possession. In 1995, Kanwulf returned to Glenfinnan to find his axe after a brooch that belonged to him turned up in Norway that he could trace to the place in Scotland where he lost the axe. He killed the local priest and assumed his identity; Father Laird. Kanwulf decided to dig up the 17th century graves to find his weapon, but some of the artifacts Kanwulf found, he sold off; such as the bracelet that Duncan MacLeod had given to his first love, Debra Campbell, over 370 years previously. The bracelet was spotted at an auction in Paris by MacLeod, who bought it, and then returned to Scotland after 250 years away, in order to return it to Debra's grave. Kanwulf's incidental murders, however, had stirred up the village legend of "Kanwulf the Destroyer", a legend which foretold the return of the Viking Kanwulf, and a member of the MacLeod clan who would return to defeat him. Duncan returned to his village to a less than welcoming atmosphere. All of the locals were focused on the ongoing murders and grave robberies. MacLeod, being an outsider, was viewed with suspicion. While Duncan scoured the countryside looking for Debra’s grave, he was unknowingly followed by the inn manager, Rachel MacLeod. She witnessed Duncan return the bracelet to the grave, but assumed he was grave robbing, and contacted the police. While Joe and Duncan were discussing Kanwulf, the police burst into the room, and while searching the room, found his katana and confiscated it. Kanwulf eventually met with Duncan MacLeod at the church where he told him of how he killed the real Father Laird, and how he was using the old burial records to help find his axe. Duncan was shocked that the grave robberies were all about the axe. The Viking pointed out that the axe was made by the gods and used by Loki and Thor themselves. He also told him that the blood eagle was an offering to the Norse gods, and that Duncan being here in Scotland was no coincidence. Unless his axe was returned to him, the killings would continue. Duncan grabbed him by the collar but let him go when a couple of old ladies walked in. Kanwulf told Duncan that he would be waiting, and left with the women. Later that night, Kanwulf met MacLeod in a clearing in the woods.(As Duncan's katana was still in the possession of the Police, MacLeod armed himself with his father's Claymore sword he borrowed from the Inn). Kanwulf looked up and saw his old enemy appear above him on a slope holding a torch and his axe which he then threw at him. Kanwulf was happy to see the axe and told Duncan to run away while he still could. Duncan refused and threw the torch to the ground and a huge circle of flames leapt up around them. The two Immortals fought, with Kanwulf using both his axe and sword. After wounding each other and retreating, Kanwulf told the Highlander that he was ready for another round. The two immortals charged at each other and Duncan with one blow cut both the ancient axe’s handle in two and Kanwulf’s head off in the process. Weapon Kanwulf preferred an axe which he had named Bloodstealer Ragnor. (Kanwulf is a believer of dying in battle and going to Norse Valhalla with his axe). He also used a Viking Sword, similar to the roman Spatha, during battle and blood sacrifices. In 1635 Duncan MacLeod took the axe after his defeat of Kanwulf, and buried it in his father's grave, where it lay for 360 years, until Kanwulf's final challenge, defeat, and death. Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Deceased individuals Category:Beheaded by Duncan MacLeod